


Snowball

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight, prompts, some soft ass content, vanderbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: The first snowfall hits and ginnie makes a snowman, only for Dutch to tease her, leading into a snowball fightPrompt 11 - “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- Damnit!”





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you weathur on tumblr for sending me this prompt 
> 
> Patreon - cheshagirl | Ko-Fi - cheshagirl

When the first snowfall hit the camp, everyone stayed bundled in their tents, trying to draw out their warmth for just a bit longer before Miss Grimshaw or Dutch called them out. Well, everyone but Ginnie stayed in their tent. She woke up early, bundling herself in her thick brown coat and scarf, and set to work making a snowman. People slowly emerged from their dens, some passing by to watch her attempt. Finally, her masterpiece is done and she steps back, hugging herself tightly as she observes her work. 

“Arthur told me you were building a snowman,” Dutch says from behind her, his boots crunching against the snow. “Had to come see for myself.”

He looks down at his lover and smiles. Ginnie’s eyebrows are pinched together and lips screwed up as she critiques the snowman. 

“What do you think he’s missin’, Dutch?” She asks. The snowman before them was perfectly rounded with two sticks fashioned to make him wave, three smooth stones pressed into his middle section for buttons, and two loose buttons of uneven sizes for his eyes. She had carved a mouth onto his face using her finger, and an old rag from Kieran had been wrapped around his neck. Dutch shakes his head with a chuckle, “He looks fine, Ginnie, don’t know why you’d waste your time on a snowman though.”

Ginnie splutters and turns on him with an offended look. She had grown up loving the snow that fell on her ranch, and her love had not dwindled even as she aged. 

“Y’all just don’t know how to have fun.” She retorts.

Dutch guffaws and turns on his heel, striding away as he replies, “We ain’t kids anymore, sweetheart, can’t waste valuable time on silly things.”

Ginnie taps her foot as she glares at his back. _Silly things_ , what a ridiculous man she loved. As Dutch approaches Sadie and Karen, a devious plan crosses her mind, and she grins, bending down.

Mid-stride, Dutch is struck in the back of his neck. The snow cascades down his collar and melts onto his skin. He freezes, and the camp falls silent, holding their breath. Raucous laughter comes from Ginnie. Dutch sighs, debating what he should do next before he decides. He leans down, scooping up snow and packing it into a large snowball. He turns slowly, watching Ginnie laugh for a moment before calling her name. Her laughter dies and she grins at him.

“Yes, Dutch, you need somethi-” She stops herself midsentence when she spies the snowball in his hands and the smile on his face. “Dutch **don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit**!”

She dives from the snowball, but it manages to collide with her shoulder. Within minutes, the camp is a battleground, snowballs flying left and right. The snowball fights last a while until everyone’s out of breath and smiling. Ginnie finds Dutch, letting him pull her in close. His arms wrap around her waist and he leans in close. Her face is rosy, and the smile on her face warms his core. 

“I was right,” Ginnie teases him softly, her eyes looking toward his lips. Her eyelashes flutter when he leans in, humming into the kiss he places on her lips. They’re smooth and taste sweet, something Dutch will never tire of. Her arms slip around his neck, holding him close even when they end the kiss. His gaze takes in her face, memorizing every line and detail. 

“Course you were,” He chuckles. “Always are.”

She laughs softly and he pulls her in for another.


End file.
